


Today will not be wasted

by fushiimaruu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drugs, Gen, Marijuana, Prescription Drugs, doesn't take place in-game, ignores the ending, it's not very good but I was bored and this was born pls take it, kind of projecting, kind of self indulgent, mention of Amami's sisters, no spoilers but you might want to at least be familiar with his free time events, one very very short mention of Ouma, probably has formatting and grammar mistakes all over but if you're brave enough head on in, this is my first time writing since high school lmao, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiimaruu/pseuds/fushiimaruu
Summary: Rantaro has a hard time waking up in the morning due to depression and anxiety.





	Today will not be wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these notes I'm begging you. As the tags say I haven't written since high school so I'm very rusty. I wrote this really quick because I was bored and word was open so it's sort of word vomit, if you will. Kind of self indulgent and also kind of projecting in this tbh. Go easy on me pls. Posting this is kind of an experiment to see what happens. If you actually do enjoy this by chance would be cool if you let me know! Also tips on how to improve are cool because I'm trying to learn and maybe write more?? That's all!

It’s 2PM. He had accidentally slept into the afternoon again, even after he told himself he would get better with his sleeping schedule. Regardless of the time, he could tell it was going to be a looong day. He had woken up with a familiar sinking feeling in his chest and a sense of dread washing over his body that was almost too strong to oppose. He sighed softly as he tried to summon the will power to get out of bed.  
‘You can do it Amami,’ he thought to himself, ‘this is the hardest part.’ He slowly lifted himself up, sitting straight and then immediately slouching slightly forward. He sat there for a few seconds, attempting to calm his frantic heartbeat that had suddenly began pounding in his chest. He took a few deep breaths and placed his hands on his forehead. It was too much right now, he couldn’t take it. 

“heh..” he mused under his breath. He probably looks so pathetic right now. He wondered what people would think of him if they knew the truth. What would everybody say if they saw him struggling just to get out of bed. He can think of one purple haired boy in particular who would probably laugh and mention how fake he is. Yeah...that sounds about right.

With another deep sigh the green haired boy finally found the strength to get out of bed. He walked over to the table on the other side of the room and opened a small drawer to retrieve a bottle of prescription pills. He popped the cap from the bottle and quickly swallowed them down with a glass of water he had left there last night.

Same routine. Every day. 

‘I let them down’  
‘I’m worthless’  
‘the worst brother in the world’

These thoughts swarmed his head constantly and were never ending. For him, the worst part about it all was going out and pretending like everything was ok. He had built some kind of “cool guy” persona and successfully tricked everyone into believing he was a laid-back guy without a care in the world. What a joke. 

Amami walked over to his closet and reached for a very specific box. He placed it on his bed and opened it up, immediately catching the strong scent of what was inside. Almost mechanically, he began to pull out the box’s contents and set aside everything that he would be using. He turned over to his nightstand with everything he had retrieved and began expertly rolling the contents into a thin piece of paper as tightly as possible. Not bothering to open his window, he laid on his bed and lit the end of the joint. He took a long inhale and let it linger in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling lazily.

His sisters would probably scold him if they saw him right now. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s disappointed them. 

He takes another hit and begins to slowly feel his body relaxing as he sinks slightly into the bed, his muscles loosening up. He feels his anxiety slowly numbing and his body giving in to the euphoria of the drug.

‘What am I doing? I won’t get anywhere like this.’ He thinks to himself, inhaling more smoke into his lungs.

He thinks he’ll take his dad’s boat today and travel somewhere. He doesn’t know where, but he knows he can’t just lay here all day. He needs to find his sisters no matter what. He takes a final drag and gets out of bed again, feeling completely relaxed. Today will not be wasted.


End file.
